Return to Darkness
by Ookami 66
Summary: The Shuffle Alliance has met for a reunion and some thing happens that gets their attention and draws it to a new fighter Please R&R! Chapeter 6 is up
1. The Reunion and a New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that is from the Anime G-Gundam; that includes Gundams, Mobile Suits, Characters and plots.  
  
Warning: A little bit of cussing  
  
A/N: this is my first G-Gundam fic so review please and tell me how I do.  
  
INTRO:  
  
It is thirty years since the thirteenth Gundam fight and the destruction of the Dark Gundam. The Colonies have settled in to an era of peace and prosperity. But there is trouble brewing on Earth. Domon Kasshu also known as the King of Hearts and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance are awaiting the upcoming Gundam Battle. There is a new Gundam appearing for the first time. The Gundam is from Neo-Scotland; it is known as the Gaiea Gundam and is piloted by Cairbre Brogan. What does this young man hold in store for the Gundam fight? What does he have to do with the Shuffle Alliance? And who is stirring up trouble in the Colonies and the Earth? Well let's wait and see!  
  
*Gundam Fight, All Set…Ready…Go!*  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion  
  
In the Kasshu Mansion in Japan Domon was waiting for his old friends Sai Sasshi, Argo Gulski, Chibodee Crockett, and George DeSand. All five had agreed after the thirteenth Gundam Match, that they would meet at each others mansions every gundam fight year. When they all set down Domon poured everybody a glass of the wine George brought on his last visit.   
"So bro how you been." Asked Sai with his usual obnoxious demeanor and a big grin on his face.  
"Me and Rain have been doing well, we've put the whole DG incident behind us." Replied Domon in his usual way, detached and far away. "How bout you George?"  
"Marie-Louise and I have been trying to keep everybody in Neo-France happy, but it is a hard task to do." Replied George in his usual haughty manner. "And you Chibadee? How have you been these past four years?"  
But before Chibodee had a chance to answer all five felt a stabbing pain in their hands. They looked down and stared in astonishment the Crests on their hands were glowing and above their hands hovered a crest none of had ever seen before.   
"An Ace of Spades?!?!" All five of them cried out in astonishment  
"Could there be a sixth Shuffle Member?" Asked a stunned Chibodee.  
"Apparently so." Replied Argo in his usual gruff tone.  
"But who could it be?" Asked Rain as she entered the room. She walked over to the table, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Domon  
"Well, during the gundam fights, our opponents were not the 'Ace of Spades', because if they were we would have felt it." Responded Domon.  
"Hey bro, do you think it is that new Gundam fighter from Neo-Scotland?" Inquired Sai eagerly.  
"I don't know, could be." Said Domon, "What do you think Rain."  
"It is completely possible, being this is his first fight and all." Said Rain.  
"Does anybody know anything about this mystery fighter?" Asked Chibodee.  
"All that I know for sure is that his name is Cairbre Brogan, and that his gundam is called Gaiea Gundam." Replied Rain  
"Gee Sis is that all? No combat data, no gundam stats? Anything at all." Prodded Sai with a disappointed look on his face.  
"She said that she did not have any thing on him." Scolded George.  
"I guess we could send an envoy to Neo-Scotland to get information about this Cairbre Brogan and his gundam."   
  
******************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Scotland;  
  
"Rise Gaiea Gundam!!" Yelled Cairbre Brogan as he drove his broad sword in to the ground, from the point where he drove the sword into the ground a large fissure opened, revealing the Gaiea Gundam.  
"Are you ready lord Brogan?" Asked his faithful servant and friend Duncan.  
"Of course Duncan. I could ask you the same, are you ready?" Jeered Cairbre.  
"We shall see. Remember don't get too cocky. Becoming cocky causes you to make errors." Replied Duncan calmly.  
"Here we go, TITAN SWORD!" Screamed Cairbre   
"Alright my lord here I come TRENCHON FIST!" Yelled Duncan  
"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Howled Cairbre in pain.  
"What is it my lord I haven't even started to attack yet?" Asked Duncan in worry  
"Its my hand Duncan, it hurts as if it was on fire." Whimpered Cairbre.  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's all for this chapter please review and tell me what you think 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam so don't bother to sue me  
  
Warning: A bit of cussing  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Invitation   
  
"My lord are you okay?" Duncan asked for the hundredth time in the last hour.  
"Yes, Duncan. I'm fine." Replied Cairbre. In all honesty he was felling much better. But one thing still puzzled him, what had happened? "Duncan, did you run the diagnostics on the Gaiea Gundam?"  
"Yes sir," began Duncan.  
"What was the problem?" Asked Cairbre impatiently.  
"Well… all systems were operating at optimum efficiency and there were no glitches in the MTS, by all accounts you should be perfectly fine." Said Duncan.  
"Damn it Duncan!" Screamed Cairbre in agitated rage while holding his bandaged hand up for Duncan to see, "My hand did not get burned all by itself, something must have gone wrong!"  
"Sir please calm down the gundam is perfectly fine, could you have perchance burnt it before you got in to the gundam? And the MTS aggravated it?"  
"Duncan," Cairbre said trying to calm down "It wasn't burnt before I got in the gundam because if it was I would have noticed."  
Just then a servant walked in with a troubled look on his face.  
"What is it Jonathan?" Asked Cairbre and Duncan together.  
"Sorry to disturb you my lord but His lordship O'Connell wishes to speak to you." Said Jonathan.  
"Did he say what about?" Asked Cairbre while getting up and walking to the comm room door.  
"No sir."  
Cairbre reached the comm room and sat down and pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of him. A screen lit up and a comm channel opened between the Brogan castle and the capital on the colony.  
"My lord." Said Cairbre with a bow of his head, "you wished to speak with me?"  
"Yes I do," Stated the High Lord of Neo-Scotland O'Connell. O'Connell was a stately old man of seventy years or more, he had white hair and a graying beard. "We have received word from Neo-Japan that their Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu wishes to meet with you at his mansion in Japan. Now I know this is very unusual and possibly dangerous, but is also a good opportunity to get to know your opponent. I told them that I would confer with you about this interesting development. So what do you thing Cairbre do you think that they are trying to pull the wool over our eyes to cause problems?"  
"I don't think that they are trying to pull any thing, mainly because of what I have heard about Domon from other fighters. They say that he is honest and wouldn't be involved with any subversive tactics." Said Cairbre with conviction  
"So should I send word that you accept?"  
"Hold on sir, did they say why Domon wishes to meet with me?" Asked Cairbre  
"No, all they said was that Domon Kasshu wishes to meet with you."  
"Then, tell them I accept his offer."  
"I shall report to the representative of Neo-Japan right away and have him send word to Mr. Kasshu immediately."  
"Thank you my lord."  
"Drop the formality Cairbre; I have known you since you were in dippers."  
This brought a smile to Cairbre's face, "Thank you Daniel."  
Cairbre shut the console off and went back to the meeting room and sat down. Duncan had apparently had been waiting on pins and needles for word of what was going on.   
"Duncan would you pack my things?" Asked Cairbre.  
"Why sir? Are you being called back to the colony?" Duncan questioned with worry in his voice.  
"No Duncan, I have been invited to the Kasshu mansion in Japan."  
"Kasshu… you mean Domon Kasshu's mansion?" Gasped Duncan with awe.  
"Yes, Domon Kasshu wishes to see me."  
"I shall pack your things and get your gundam ready for travel."  
"Get it ready for transport because you are coming with me Duncan"  
"Really sir?!?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow."  
With that last statement of shock Duncan raced up the stairs to pack his and Cairbre's things. Cairbre sat in the large red leather chair that had been in his family for generations thinking What luck I get to meet the greatest Gundam fighter in the world, not only that the leader of the Shuffle Alliance! He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to his chamber.  
"How goes it Duncan?" Called out Cairbre when he entered his chamber.  
"I finished packing your things sir." Duncan said  
"Duncan, you have been my friend since childhood, you don't have to call me 'sir' or 'lord' any more you can call me by my first name." This brought a slight blush to Duncan's cheeks   
"T-thank you." Stammered Duncan who never in his whole life been thought of as an equal to a warrior.  
"Don't thank me Duncan you don't have to give me a proper title because I know you too well and you know me too well. Why don't you go and pack your things while I get a shower and cleaned up." Said Cairbre gently.  
"Okay Cairbre." When Duncan said this he smiled broadly. Mainly at the thought of now being able to call his friend by his first name without a title before it.  
Cairbre went in to the bathroom and started to bathe. While he bathed, he kept staring at his hand and asking himself what happened and why. When he finished showering he wrapped him self in the towel and went to his wardrobe to find something to wear that would impress the King of Hearts. He finally decided on a worn pair of brown leather breeches and a dark green shirt, both pants and shirt were accented with red trim. He also decided on his favorite head band, red with a green Celtic symbol embroidered on it. Then his gaze landed on his broad sword. He stood there debating with himself on weather or not to take it with him or not. He decided to leave it and take his father's gaischioch claiomh or warrior sword. He decided that it was time for him to grow up and take up the weapon that his family had wielded for centuries. It is time I accepted my fate as a warrior.  
"Duncan are you ready?" Cairbre called out.  
"Yes, I'm in the hanger getting the gundam secured to the Highlander. Why don't you go ahead and come down, because by the time you get here we will be ready to go." Duncan replied over the intercom.  
"Okay. Japan here we come." With that Cairbre left his chamber and began the decent to the hanger and the trip to Japan to meet with Domon.  
The trip itself was uneventful; it was a trans-continental flight the only difference was that it was a private transport so that meant that there were no screaming babies, children running up and down the isles and no flight attendants asking if he would like some peanuts or a drink. Cairbre was grateful for that.  
The Highlander landed smoothly at Kasshu Airfield. When Cairbre and Duncan stepped off the transport they were met by a representative of the Kasshu family.   
"Hello Mr. Brogan and welcome to Japan." Said the man  
"Thank you." Replied Cairbre and noticed that the man was eyeing Duncan with some curiosity, "and this is my dear friend and chief engineer for my gundam."  
"I was not informed that you were bringing a friend. We have not prepared a room for him."  
"That is quite alright I will sleep in the hanger with the gundam." Replied Duncan quietly.  
"Are you sure? I mean I would not mind sharing my room with you." Said Cairbre with full sincerity.  
"I'll be fine Cairbre."  
"Okay." Said Cairbre with obvious worry.  
"Sir, Master Kasshu is waiting for you." Said the man impatiently  
"Oh sorry." Said Cairbre with embarrassment, "What about my gundam and Duncan?"  
"Master Kasshu will send a transport for them." Said the man blandly   
The trip to the Kasshu mansion was only about a fifteen minute drive. When they arrived Cairbre looked at the scenery, and gasped. He never expected to see such beauty so far from his native land.  
"Stunning isn't it?" The sound of the voice brought Cairbre out of his reverie and back to his senses.  
"Oh yes, it is quite stunning." Said Cairbre while turning to face the person that had spoken to him. When he saw who was talking to him, he nearly fell over backwards in shock. "D-Domon K-Kasshu!" stammered Cairbre while kneeling to a superior gaiscioch (warrior).  
"Now, now Cairbre, you don't mind me calling you by your first name, there is no need for that." Said Domon with a smile on his face.  
"Thank you." Said Cairbre rising.  
"I want you to meet my family." Said Domon as he ushered Cairbre in to his mansion.  
As they walked into the Kasshu mansion, Cairbre noticed how warm it was in comparison to his family's castle. And that the interior seem to be done in a teak wood style.  
"Cairbre Brogan I would like you to meet my wife Rain, our daughter Aiko, and our son Toshi." Said Domon with a touch of pride, which was understandable.  
"Pleased to meet you." Said Cairbre to each of the members of the Kasshu family in turn. But when he reached Aiko Kasshu he stopped, he was stunned at how beautiful she was. Aiko was tall and slightly built, she had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, but what actually caught Cairbre's attention were her eyes, they were dark brown with flecks of gold in them. Cairbre was considered hansom, he had long gold-blond hair that was always pulled back, he was considered short for his age of twenty years, he was only five six, but what most people remembered about him were his eyes they were a deep light blue.  
"Pleased to meet you my lady." was all Cairbre could manage to say to the nineteen year old Aiko.  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brogan." Said Rain. She could sense that if she did not say something to break the tension Cairbre would probably say something stupid and embarrass himself.  
"Please call me Cairbre." Said Cairbre holding his bandaged hand out by force of habit, but when he realized this he immediately switched hands to his uninjured hand to shake Rain's hand.  
"What happened to your hand?" Asked Rain with obvious concern.  
"To be perfectly honest I don't know. I must beg your forgiveness I am tired from the flight and wish to rest a while, could someone show me to my room?"  
"Ah, I forgot that you must be exhausted," Domon motioned for his son, "Toshi, would you show Cairbre to his room?"  
"Yes father." Toshi did not appear to like the request, but he complied without comment.  
Cairbre followed Toshi up the stairs to his room, due to the width of the stair well Cairbre had to remove his sword from his back and carry it by hand. He was able to do this with a quickness that only came from years of experience and training. Cairbre noticed that when he did this that Toshi tensed ever so slightly.   
"I'm not going to attack you, Toshi. How old are you?" Cairbre did not expect a response from the boy but he got one.  
"I'm twelve." Replied Toshi quietly.  
When they reached a landing Cairbre stopped and waited for Toshi to turn around.  
"Well, since you are a big boy, I'm going to ask you to do me a favor." Cairbre said while he squatted down to be at the boy's eye level.  
"What is it?" Asked Toshi dubiously.  
"I have been carrying this sword on my back all day and I was wondering if you would like to carry it while we went to my room?" Cairbre asked in his kindest voice.  
Toshi's face brightened when he realized what was being asked of him.  
"But, before I let you carry it you must realize that this is extremely old and very heavy not to mention sharp. So be very careful, okay?"  
"Okay!!" Toshi could barely stand still due to his excitement of being given such an important job.  
"Good." Cairbre said as he handed the sword (still in its sheath of course) to Toshi. "Now be careful."  
Toshi led Cairbre down the hall to his room which was at the very end of the hallway.  
"Thanks lad that was a big help," Cairbre said with a smile on his face "I think that I might have something for you, wait here." Cairbre went into his room and saw that his bags had already been brought up. He went to his small tote bag in which he carried little statues, figures, and odds and ends in. He opened the bag and pulled out a small statue of a dragon asleep on top of a castle. "Here you go lad."  
"Cool! Um what castle is this?" Said Toshi tentatively afraid that Cairbre might yell at him for not knowing.  
"Why that is my family castle. It was built by my ancestors almost four centuries ago. They say that the dragon still guarding the castle from our enemies. Wow, look at the time well lad I think that you had better go back to your parents."  
"Yes sir." Toshi said with unbridled excitement.  
Cairbre did not bother closing the door after the boy. He turned around and started to unpack his things when he heard a quiet voice at the door.  
"Well you seem nice enough."  
Cairbre spun around to see who was talking to him. Who he saw there caused him to catch his breath. It was Aiko.  
"How so?" Cairbre managed to say in what he hoped was a slightly cold tone.  
"Toshi doesn't like strangers very much but he has seemed to take a liking to you." She said in an equally cold tone.  
"So I'm good with the little ones. That doesn't mean I am a nice person."  
"Well I beg to differ. I heard everything that you said to Toshi about him helping and the little statue."  
At this Cairbre started to blush. Now this really brought a smile Aiko's face, a small giggle escaped her lips, causing Cairbre to blush even deeper.  
"Is it true?" Aiko asked.  
"Is what true?"  
"The story you told my little brother?"  
"I don't know. The story has been in my family for eons."  
"Well, anyway, daddy asked me to come and get you for dinner."  
"Great I'm starving."  
With that Aiko turned and started down the hall. Cairbre re-bandaged his hand and started down the hall towards the dinning room.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Okay folks that's it for this chapter PLEASE R&R!!! I'm begging you I want to know what y'all think of it. 


	3. Dreams and Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I made up  
  
Warnings: It gets a little intense a little later in the chapter.  
  
A/N: This is the third chapter and only one person has written a review of it C'mon people if you don't like it tell me!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams and Love  
  
When Cairbre reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by Toshi who was waiting eagerly for him.  
"This way!!" Toshi was practically shouting in ecstasy of being the one in charge for a change.  
"Whoa there lad, I'm not as young as I used to be you know." Cairbre said in an obviously faked exhausted voice.  
When they reached the dinning room. Cairbre stopped in his tracks, there were four men that he had never met before seated at the table. When they saw that Cairbre had entered all four men and Domon stood up.  
"Umm…" said Cairbre apprehensively. The thought that this might actually be a trick flashed through his mind.  
"Cairbre, I would like you to meet my dear friends," Domon said. Pointing to the man to his far left "Cairbre Brogan, meet Argo Gulski."  
"Hello." was all Cairbre was able to say to the giant of a man named Argo.  
Pointing to the man directly to his left "Chibodee Crocket, meet Cairbre Brogan."  
"Hey. Nice to meet you Pal." said Chibodee while holding out his hand.  
"Likewise." said Cairbre while taking Chibodee's hand with his unhurt hand.  
Pointing to the man directly to his right, "Cairbre, meet Sai Sasshi."  
"Hey nice to meet you Bro." said Sai Sasshi in his usual up beat manner.   
"Nice to meet you too Bro." said Cairbre.  
"And last but certainly not least, George DeSand meet Cairbre Brogan."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Brogan."  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."  
"Well now that you have met everyone, take a seat Cairbre, and we may begin our meal." Said Domon. Up until this point when he actually sat down, Cairbre hadn't noticed that there was food on the table, but when he did see the food, his stomach let out an audible growl. This caused everyone at the table to grin in amusement. And of course Cairbre had the misfortune of sitting next to Aiko when this happened. He must have gone three shades of red.   
The meal was an ambrosial experience for Cairbre who hadn't had anything to eat but Haggis and Mutton for weeks.  
"Mmmm…This is great!" commented Cairbre between bites of veal cutlets.  
"Thank you." said Rain and Aiko.  
When the main course was completed a servant brought out the dessert which consisted of cheesecake, cream puffs, and other delicacies. Cairbre ate some of everything, he hadn't realized that his bandage had slipped off of his hand and had revealed his burn. When he had looked up he saw that everyone had stopped eating and was looking at him, well, his hand actually.  
"What? What is everybody staring at??" demanded Cairbre in growing anger. Then he noticed his burn was showing clear as a bell. "SHIT!!" was all he said as he sprang up from the table and sprinted to his room.  
All six of the adults remaining at the table just looked at each other.  
"Aiko, Toshi, please go to your rooms." Rain asked her children.  
"Yes mother."  
"Okay mommy."  
Later That Night  
  
"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!!! How could I have been so stupid!!?" Cairbre was scolding himself for his laps in his attention. "Oh well nothing left to do but to get some sleep." But as most things do sleep didn't come easy to Cairbre. When he finally did get to sleep, it was wracked with night terrors.  
  
Dream  
  
"Where am I?"  
You are here   
"Who are you?"  
I have been waiting to come back; it has been so long since I have been allowed to move.  
"DAMN IT I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!! WHO ARE YOU????"  
It has been thirty-two years if I remember correctly which I do. I can now live on my own. Without that woman or that man to make me live.  
"Then you are????"  
Yes.  
"Oh my god…."  
HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Awakens  
  
Cairbre sat bolt upright in his bed, he was panting hard and covered in sweat. "God, what a nightmare, I need some air." He got out of bed and put his cloak and sword over his bare shoulders without bothering with a shirt.  
The night air felt cool against his bare skin. Cairbre walked out to the terrace outside where he first met Domon. When Cairbre reached the edge of the terrace he looked over the edge and saw a water garden This looks like a nice place to try to sort out my dream. In one giant leap Cairbre jumped from the terrace to the water garden (a distance of more than 100 feet down). When he reached the garden he found a nice spot near a waterfall to sit and think. After he sat down and started to get conferrable he heard a noise to his left. It was faint but it was there. Cairbre reached and drew his sword, just in case. He closed his eyes and tried to connect with nature, so that the calming influence would calm him. But he heard the sound again, but this time it was closer and louder. And again he ignored it, until… WHOOOSH! Cairbre spun around as fast as lightning with his sword in hand and pointed at the intruder's throat. But when he saw who it was he immediately dropped his sword and closed his eyes and tried not to burst out in tears. The person he had the sword pointed at was Aiko.   
"Oh my god…." was all Cairbre was able to say, due to the fact he burst out crying  
"Hey, hey, it's alright I'm okay, you didn't hurt Me." said Aiko in a calming voice.  
"I know I didn't hurt you, it's just the fact that I could have killed you just by reflex." he said between sobs.  
"But you didn't, and that's all that maters."   
"I know. There is something that I want to tell you,"  
"What do you want to…?"  
But before Aiko could finish her sentence Cairbre grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to him and kissed her. At first Aiko was shocked but then she started to kiss him back. They stayed like that for about a minute or two.   
When they broke the embrace Cairbre said "No, I shouldn't have done that."  
"It's okay, I kissed you back."  
Before Cairbre said anything Aiko came and wrapped her arms around Cairbre and kissed him again. Before Cairbre could say anything Aiko started to remove her nightgown. Cairbre offered no objections. Aiko slid out of her nightgown with little effort. Cairbre stepped back and removed his sheathe and cloak. Before he took off his pants he studied Aiko's body. My God she is perfect. Cairbre thought. The nude Aiko ran to Cairbre. The flame of passion burned in both of their hearts.   
  
After a night of passionate night of love, Cairbre woke to the first rays of dawn. He looked over and saw Aiko lying asleep next to him in the soft grass. Cairbre got up trying not wake Aiko; he picked her up and put her on his cloak while he refastened his sword on his back. Cairbre wrapped Aiko in his cloak and took her back to her room. Then Cairbre went back to his room. When he got to his room, he striped off his clothes and got in to the shower. He washed the sweat from the night off of him and cleaning his clothes. When he got out of the shower he went to his wardrobe and chose a pair of green pants and a red shirt both with gold embroidery on the sleeves and cuffs of the pants. The cloak he chose was a dark green with his family's crest stitched in the center of the cloak in red.  
He chose his black head band this time. When he looked at his hand he decided not to wrap it. Mainly since everyone had seen his hand the night before. He went to the box of trinkets he carried with him every where he went. He opened it and dug around for a little while until he found what he was looking for. It was a silver necklace that had a blood red ruby set in a silver amulet. I bet Aiko will love this.. Cairbre looked over to the bed side table and saw that it was almost eight o'clock.   
Cairbre went into Aiko's room to check on her. She was sound asleep; Cairbre stood in the door and watched her sleep for a few moments before he went downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard what he thought sounded like a television, he went into what appeared to be a living room. He was right, it was a television. Toshi sat with his father watching cartoons.  
"I trust you slept well last night." said Domon without looking up.  
"Err…Yes." said Cairbre with a little hesitation.  
"Was there a problem with your bed?"  
"No, that's not it."  
"Bad dreams?"  
"I don't think that 'bad' is a strong enough word."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. Where is the hanger?"  
"On the east side of the grounds."  
"Do you have a place where I can train?"  
"Yes, it's about a mile north of the hanger."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you want a ride to the hanger?"  
"No thank you, I would rather walk. I need some time to think."  
"Suit yourself." said Domon  
I wonder if he knows about me and Aiko? this thought kept Cairbre occupied until he was able to see the hanger. Before he reached the hanger, Cairbre took out the necklace he brought from his room. He held it in his hand; he pictured what Aiko would look like wearing it.  
"Hey Cairbre!" called Duncan when he saw him walking up. The sound of Duncan's voice brought him back to reality with a start.  
"How's it going?" asked Cairbre.  
"Meh, I can't complain. The food is good."  
"After having Haggis and Mutton for a few months it is a nice change."  
"No kidding," said Duncan with a big grin on his face. "So what brings you out here?"  
"I want to work with the Gaeia Gundam," said Cairbre, "Does Gaeia Gundam has a stronger mode?"  
"Umm… Hold on I'll check." said Duncan while he went into the hanger and brought out the specs for Gaeia Gundam. "It does."  
"Does it have a name?"  
"Yes."  
"Well."  
"It's called Transcendi Mode."  
"How strong is it?"  
"It gives a major boost to all stats."  
"You're dodging the question."  
"If you do get to Transcendi mode, you would get a boost that would put all stats off the chart."   
"How do I reach Transcendi mode?"  
"Only when you reach a completely calm state of mind, then only then can you reach the Transcendi mode."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Good enough for me."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To try to reach the Transcendi mode."  
"Whatever. You want me to go with you?"  
"No. Stay here and take care of the gundam. I need to do this alone." and with that last statement Cairbre turned and started to walk to the water garden where he and Aiko had made love the previous night. When Cairbre arrived at the garden, he found the spot where Aiko and he explored each other's bodies. Cairbre lay down on the soft grass, and closed his eyes.  
  
Dream  
  
Welcome back.  
"To where?"  
I don't know.  
"Is this real?"  
It is as real as you make it.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
If you want it go look for it  
"Are you the…"  
No  
"Then who are you."  
Let's just say I'm not your enemy.  
"Oh yeah that helps a lot."  
It will all make sense soon  
"What do you mean?"  
You will see.  
"DAMN IT, WHAT IS WITH THE ROUNDABOUT ANSWERS?????"  
I can't tell you everything yet. But don't worry I will.  
"When?"  
Soon, but now it is time for you to wake up.  
  
Awakens  
  
Cairbre sat up and looked around. What's up with these dreams? First it was the Dark Gundam. Now it is something that says it is my ally. How can it be my ally when I don't even know what it is?  
"CAIRBRE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" the sound of Aiko calling his name brought him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm right here." said Cairbre.  
Aiko ran up to Cairbre and kissed him. This made him raise an eyebrow. The she did the most unexpected; she slapped him.  
"Hey that hurt." said Cairbre.  
"No shit. You big jerk." spat Aiko  
"Well, will you tell me why you slapped me?"  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"No."  
"It is nine in the evening."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I must have been asleep for a while." Cairbre said with a small grin on his face.  
Aiko just looked at him. Then the smallest of smiles started to creep onto her lips. But it didn't stay long because she pressed her lips against his.  
******************************************************************************************  
Yeah, yeah don't y'all just hate me for leaving at a good romantic spot? O well anyway R&R  
And thanks to: Nkassi Ewulu for the first Review. 


	4. Traning Begins

Disclaimer: After the first three I think that you have the idea.  
  
Warnings: Cussing  
  
A/N: if anybody is wondering what means, it means thoughts. Special thanks to Nkassi Ewulu and Zindakku Hirokai for their reviews.  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Training Begins  
  
When Cairbre and Aiko pulled apart from their embrace, Cairbre remembered the necklace in his pocket.  
"I have something for you." said Caibre with a smile on his face.  
"What is it?" asked Aiko in eager anticipation.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Okay"  
Cairbre walked behind Aiko and took the necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
"Wow. Cairbre this is beautiful. Thank you." after Aiko said this she gave Cairbre a passionate kiss.  
"Weren't we supposed to go somewhere?" asked Cairbre remembering that Aiko had been looking for him.  
"Oh that's right daddy wants to speak with you." said Aiko in what Cairbre thought was a worried tone.  
"Do you know why?" asked Cairbre in a tone that matched Aiko's.  
"No."  
"Do you think that he knows about us?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Huh. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about."  
"Well let's go find out."  
They walked in complete silence. When they reached the mansion they saw that Rain was waiting for them.  
"Aiko I see that you found Cairbre. Where was he?" asked Rain in curiosity.  
"He was asleep in the water garden." said Aiko with a grin.  
"Well…." Cairbre tried to explain.  
"No need to explain." said Rain with a sweet smile  
"Do you know why Lord Domon wishes to see me?"  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Do you know where I can find him?"  
"He is waiting for you in the sitting room."  
"Thank you my lady."  
With a bow Cairbre left the room. I wonder what Domon wants with me??  
  
With Aiko and Rain  
  
"Aiko wait a minute." Rain said to her daughter. Rain was looking at her daughter with intense interest. "Where did you get that necklace?"  
"Cairbre gave it to me mother. Why?"  
"Do you love him?"  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Do you love him?"  
"I think that I am falling in love with him."  
"He is in love with you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"It's in the way he looks at you."  
"Well, he has always acted strange around me."  
  
With Cairbre  
  
Could it be… I'm falling in love? Does she feel the same way? Maybe I should quit thinking about or I'll end up screwing up. Dad what do I do?   
Before Cairbre knew it he was in front of the sitting room door. Damn. Do I really want to go through with this? But do I have a choice? Knocking on the door, Cairbre awaited a sign that he could enter.  
"Hn." replied someone inside the room.  
I guess that means for me to come in.  
Cairbre entered the room with apprehension of what Domon would say to him. But to his surprise Domon was not alone the other four shuffle alliance members were seated all though out the room. But the one thing that he noticed was that they were all seated in a semi-circle around one empty chair. Cairbre guessed that he was to take the empty chair.  
"Please sit down." said Domon  
Damn. He hated it when he was right. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes." replied Domon.  
"Well, what can I do for you?"  
"How long have you been a Gundam Fighter?"  
"Umm…" Cairbre noticed that all of the eyes in the room were on him "a few months. Why?"  
"So you haven't had much training in your gundam?" asked Argo  
"I guess so."  
"Do you even know how to pilot your gundam?" asked Chibodee.  
"Yes."  
"What weapon do you use?" asked George  
"Claymore. If I may ask what is with all of the questions?"  
"You, Cairbre Brogan are the sixth member of the Shuffle Alliance." said Domon.  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
"Hold out your right hand bro." asked Sai Sasshi in what he must have thought was an authoritative manor.   
Just humor them. "Okay." said Cairbre while extending his right hand. As he did George, Domon, Sai, and Argo all held out their right hands. All of the sudden there was a bright flash of silver light. When it dimmed enough for everyone to see, Cairbre's hand was glowing a dark blue, almost black color. What the hell….  
"See." was all that Domon said.  
"How did I get this?" asked Cairbre.  
"We were going to ask you the same thing." said George.  
"Hell if I know."  
"Other night you had your hand bandaged, what happened to it?" asked Argo.  
"Well, it happened when Duncan and I were training. My hand felt like it was on fire."  
At this the five other members of the shuffle alliance looked at each other and nodded. It explained why their crests glowed the other day.   
"Well since you are a member of the Shuffle Alliance, you must train to master your gundam and become a warrior." said Sai.  
"Okay. When do I start?" asked Cairbre.  
"Tomorrow." said Domon.  
"What time?"  
"Sunrise." Great  
  
Dreams  
Welcome Back.  
"To where?"  
You know where.  
"I do?"  
Yes.  
"Whatever."  
Did you tell her?  
"Tell who, what?"  
The girl.  
"What girl?"  
The one you gave it to.  
"Gave what to?"  
The necklace you dim wit.  
"What about Aiko?"  
Did you tell her about the necklace?  
"What about the necklace?"  
You don't know do you?  
"Obviously not. How about enlightening me?"  
In due time.  
"Will it hurt her?"  
No  
"It's just a necklace isn't it?"  
Well… yes and no.  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN??"  
Just that, yes and no.  
"If you aren't going to tell me what the necklace is then tell me who you are."  
Ok, I will  
"Well?"  
I'm your ancestor.  
"Can you be more specific?"  
My name is Fin Brogan.  
"Hn."  
You don't believe me do you?  
"Nope. Why should I believe you?"  
Good point. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?  
"For starters you could tell me why you're contacting me."  
To warn you of impending doom  
"Oh really? What kind of doom?"  
Something that has been asleep for thirty-two years has awoken.  
"How do you know about it?"  
Don't worry about it.  
"Then tell me about the necklace."  
Fine. The silver necklace with the blood gem set in it holds a great power that can be used for good or evil. But since you gave it away… you are now linked with her.  
"'Linked' what the hell does that mean??"  
It means if you die she dies, and if she dies you die.  
"Um okay. One more question."  
Okay.  
"WHO'S DAMN BRILIANT IDEA WAS THAT???"  
Honestly I don't know.  
  
Awakens  
  
"God I hope that isn't true. But then again… what if it wasn't?"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Don't you just hate me for a cliff hanger? 


	5. Return Home

A/N: I got this idea from Inu-yasha and Trigun. Tell me what y'all think of it  
  
Warnings: Lots of violence and some cussing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Return Home  
  
Just as Cairbre was just starting to fall asleep again Duncan came bursting in.  
"*Pant pant* Cairbre! *Huff Huff* I *Gasp* just got this message from Logan." (A/N: Logan is the grounds keeper at the Brogan Castle.)  
Cairbre groans as he sits up in bed to look at Duncan. "You came running up here to tell me that?!?"  
"It's not that I got the message it is what it says!"  
"What does it say?"  
"It's about your older brother."  
That got Cairbre's attention quite effectively. "Which one?"  
"Sean." at the mention of his older brother's name Cairbre stiffened as if physically hit  
"Damn. What does it say about that bastard?" said Cairbre between clenched teeth.  
"He is attacking the castle."  
"Why?"  
"It must be about the tomb."  
"I thought he gave up on that after what he did to our parents."  
  
Flashback Ten Years Ago in Scotland  
  
"Wait for me Sean!!!" Cries a ten year old Cairbre.  
"C'mon slowpoke!" Calls Sean Brogan age twenty.  
Cairbre obviously winded finally catches up with his older brother at the top of the hill. When Cairbre reaches the top of the hill he promptly collapses on the soft grass next to his older brother.  
"Sean?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's it like?"  
"What's what like?"  
"The colony, space, everything."  
"I dunno it's not like everyone says if that is what you mean."  
"How so?"  
"Well it's.. Hell kiddo I'm not real sure how to put this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll find out one day."  
And with that Sean got up and started to walk away.  
"Hey. HEY!! Where do you think your going Sean?"  
"There is something that I have to do."  
"Can I help?"  
"Actually, yes" Sean came up behind Cairbre and hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out cold. When Cairbre came to several hours later he started home, when he was half way home he smelled what he thought was burnt haggis. It was burning meat alright, human meat. When he arrived home he saw a scene of carnage he would never forget.  
He saw it all. Body parts strewn across his family's land arms, legs, heads, vital organs, and torsos. Everywhere he looked nothing but carnage. But the most disturbing part of it all was that all of the skulls were missing their lower jaws. Before Cairbre took two steps he vomited. Cairbre walked unsteadily to the castle door which was hanging open and the doors also were covered in blood. "Mom? Dad? Anybody?"  
"You're back early. I expected you to be out for at least another seven hours." Sean said with a trace of amusement in his voice.  
"Sean did you.." asked a stunned Cairbre.  
"Did I slaughter them like the dogs? Yes."  
"Why??"  
"They were in my way."  
"How were they in your way?"  
"You'll find out."  
"Where are Mom and Dad???"  
"Dead."  
"You.. KILLED THEM!!!"  
"Good job kiddo."  
"Why? Why did you kill them?"  
This caused Sean to start laughing like a maniac. "Ha ha ha hee hee hee you are so naive kid."  
"And what the hell does that mean?"  
"You'll learn one day."  
"YOU BASTARD!!!"  
"Now kiddo is that any way to talk to your older brother?"  
"YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER!!!"  
"Now that's not very nice."  
"You will pay for what you did!!" Cairbre rushed over to the wall where there were two swords hanging. Cairbre grabbed the nearest sword and tried to swing it. But he could barely lift it.  
"Pathetic." Said Sean with a slight smile curling at the corners of his mouth. Sean drew his sword, "Sorry kiddo, but you got to go."  
"Why?"  
"You are getting in my way."  
Sean ran at Cairbre swinging his sword in a high arc. Just as he brought his giant sword down in a move meant to kill his wounded younger brother.  
Clang!!!! was the only sound heard, Sean looked down to see if what he heard was the sound of stone against metal, hoping that he had sliced the nettlesome younger Brogan in two. But what he saw stunned him. His younger brother was not dead, quite the contrary he was still alive and blocking his blow.  
"How did a pathetic weakling like you stop my blow??" asked Sean in astonishment.  
"Could it be that I am not is weak as you think that I am." said Cairbre in anger, "or maybe it's my anger that gives me the strength!" as he said this Cairbre swung the sword which was a struggle for him to lift before, now was light as a feather. Cairbre brought the sword across his brother's chest, and drew blood. The cut was not deep enough to do any serious damage but deep enough for Sean to stager back in severe pain.  
"Why you impudent little whelp!!" Screamed Sean as he brought down his sword Slicing a long gash in his brother's back.  
"DAMN YOU!!" said Cairbre spinning around to face Sean, and bringing his sword down again, this time it did not just give Sean a nasty cut, it sliced his arm clear off his shoulder.  
"You little Whelp!!! You cut my arm off!" Screamed Sean in pain (A/N: Understatement of the year {UOTY})  
"Quit calling me a whelp! You Bastard!" Yelled Cairbre in irritation.  
"Fine little one, but this is not over." As Sean said this he threw down a little metal orb which when it hit the stone floor with a hollow thud, a plume of black-gray smoke filled the room with a noxious smell.  
"Damn you Sean!" said Cairbre between sputters and gasps for breaths.  
"Hasn't any one told you to watch you mouth whelp?" said Sean as he disappeared.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you just hate me for leaving it a cliff hanger??? Oh well! You can hate me all you want!! Next chapter is a family reunion but not a happy one. Oh yeah some one is going to die so vote for who gets croaked!! 


	6. Return Home 2

Ok here's Chapter 6 if you haven't read Chapter 5, SHAME ON YOU! Read Chapter 5 before reading this one. Or else it won't make sense!  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
Pierce- Thank you for reading Chapter 5. Deathzealot- It is an honor for you to have read my story. Black Star5- I can't guarantee some G-ML but I might be able to work some in later. So keep your eyes open.  
  
Warnings: Language.  
  
Chapter 6: Return Home- part 2  
  
Cairbre slipped in to Aiko's room silently, so not to wake her. He placed the note he had written on the nightstand next to Aiko. Then he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I love you." Was all Cairbre could think of saying. Cairbre returned to his room surveyed it and made sure that he had not left anything behind. He made sure that he had cleaned the room, and made the bed. When Cairbre was walking out the door he made a promise to himself not to look back. But, when he had reached the end of the yard he broke his promise and turned around for a last look. God, I am going to miss this place thought Cairbre, but I have to take care of this thing now.  
When Cairbre reached the nearest town he called for a cab to take him to the airport where the Highlander was waiting. When Cairbre got onto the ship he saw that Duncan was already there.  
"Has there been any word from home?" asked Cairbre nervously.  
"Not that I am aware of." said Duncan.  
"Good, Good." said Cairbre distractedly. Maybe he hasn't killed anyone yet. Or maybe he won't kill anyone until he has faced me? HA! Unlikely. But what has come back for?  
  
Back at the Kasshu Mansion.  
  
Aiko stirred in her sleep. Then she woke with a start. "What a weird dream. I wonder if Cairbre is okay." Aiko got up and put her kimono on and slipped out of her room. When she arrived at Cairbre's door, she put her ear to the door and listened. She did not hear a sound coming from his room. She didn't even hear the sound of Cairbre's breathing. Starting to worry Aiko opened Cairbre's door a crack and peeked in to the room. Everything looks okay. Aiko opened the door even more and went in. Cairbre wasn't there! "Cairbre?" no answer. "If this is some kind of joke I am going to kill you!" still no answer. Aiko opened the closet; there was nothing in it. She even went outside onto the balcony and looked in the garden where they had made love. He wasn't there either. Maybe he just went for a walk. I'll wait for him in my room. When Aiko returned to her room she saw a note on the nightstand it read:  
  
"To My Dearest Aiko: By the time you read this I will be gone. I had to return home on an important personal matter. Don't follow me. I will always  
love you.  
With the Utmost Love  
Cairbre." It was a short letter but it hurt Aiko so much. Why had he told her not to follow him? What kind of personal matter was it? So many questions flooded Aiko's head. Why had he not told her? She had to sit down. The letter was rattling in her shaking hands. A single tear fell from her eye and hit the paper. Then another. Soon Aiko was crying. A sleepy Toshi walked in to his sister's room to see what the problem was.  
"Why are you crying?" asked a sleepy and concerned Toshi.  
Wiping her eyes and trying to keep her voice steady as she could "Its Cairbre, Toshi, he left earlier."  
"Where did he go?" asked a now wide awake Toshi, eyes brimming with tears.  
"He said he had to go home and take care of something."  
"What?"  
"I don't know."  
By this time both of them had began to cry. Toshi was wailing about how it wasn't fair, Cairbre shouldn't have left with out telling them. Aiko was comforting her brother as best as she could, her own silent tears were running down her face. Why Cairbre? Why? Toshi's anguished wails brought his mother running down the hall from her and Dolmon's room.  
"Toshi, what's wrong, honey?" Rain asked her little boy.  
Before Toshi could answer Aiko gave Rain Cairbre's letter. Rain read the letter quickly stifled a gasp with her hand. Rain gave her daughter a look that asked if she could show the letter to Dolmon. Aiko gave a small nod. Rain rushed out of the room and down the hall to where Dolmon was just getting out of bed irritably.  
"What the hell is going on at this hour of the morning." Asked an irate Dolmon. Just then Rain held out the letter. Dolmon snatched it from her in irritation. Before he could read the letter he had to get his reading glasses. "Damn, I hate these things." He grumbled. After he got his glasses on he read the letter once and then read it again. Dolmon looked from his wife to his daughter then back to Rain. Then he got up and went to Cairbre's room, looked in and saw the condition of the room and had to stifle a laugh. Dolmon returned to his room and came back out a few moments later dressed in his usual attire.  
"And just where do you think your going Dolmon?" Asked Rain in consternation.  
"I am going after him." Said Dolmon flatly.  
"I am coming with you daddy!" Cried out Aiko.  
"Okay. Just stay out the way." Said Dolmon. Turning to his son "Toshi, take care of your mom while I am away?"  
"Y-yes s-sir." Said Toshi between sniffles and sobs.  
"Aiko, get ready." Said Dolmon.  
"Okay, daddy!" said Aiko, she ran to her room and began to pack quickly.  
  
Somewhere Over the British Isles  
  
"Sir," came the captain's voice over the loud speaker, "We are now entering Scottish air space."  
"How much longer?" asked a sleepy Duncan, who had just woken up.  
"Not much longer, we're over Scotland now. So it should be a few minutes now." Said an anxious Cairbre. Cairbre begin to absently finger the scar on his back. Why the hell has Sean come back?  
  
At the Brogan Estate  
  
The Highlander began its final decent to the air field next to Brogan Castle. There was a slight squeal as the tires touched the pavement of the landing strip. The Highlander taxied into the hanger at the far end of the estate.  
When Cairbre got off the Highlander he saw a figure standing at the pinnacle of the highest tower.  
"Duncan, hand me the binoculars." said Cairbre with a touch of worry in his voice. As he looked through the binoculars he knew what he was going to see. "Damn. It's him."  
Sean Brogan jumped down from the turret's roof onto another turret and proceeded down from the roofs in that fashion. The whole time with an evil grin on his face, the grin that had been haunting Cairbre's dreams for ten years.  
"You have done quite well for your self little brother." Said Sean grinning that malicious grin of his.  
"And what would you care?" snapped Cairbre angrily, "Haven't you done enough damage already! I had to bury our parents because of you!"  
"Are you still carrying that mill stone around your neck dear brother?"  
"Damn right I am! YOU KILLED THEM!"  
"All in the pursuit of power little brother, all for power."  
"What power could be so great that you killed our parents for?" asked an infuriated Cairbre.  
"A power that had vanished thirty years ago. That resurfaced here ten years ago."  
"Y-You can't mean the Dark Gundam? It was destroyed!"  
"Not quite." As Sean said this, the ground beneath them began to shake. What came out of the ground shocked, awed and appalled him. It was the head unit of the DG. Something he had only heard in tales. "So little brother, do you like it? I have mastered the DG so it only obeys me." As Sean said this he made a motion with his arm, bringing it down in a sweeping motion. In perfect unison with Sean the Dark Gundam raised its arm and brought it down right were Cairbre was standing.  
When Cairbre saw the DG raise its massive arm, Cairbre dove to the right and rolled back up to his feet. "RISE GAIA GUNDAM!" yelled Cairbre to activate his Gundam unit. As soon as the cockpit had cleared the transport unit's hull Cairbre jumped in and activated the MTS. "All systems green Gaia Gundam ready for combat" came the automated response from Gaia Gundam's main computer.  
"So little brother wants to have a Gundam fight? Fine then! GO DARK GUNDAM!" Sean jumped into the Dark Gundam's cockpit. Over the Brogan Estate  
  
"Daddy! You had better look at this!" shouted Aiko from her seat in the airplane.  
"What is it Aiko?" asked Dolmon. He wasn't to terribly interested in what his daughter had said, but her tone made him curious. It's probably just some land formation. After all she hasn't been to Scotland or any other country outside of the major Gundam team's countries. Thought Dolmon, but when he looked out the window in front of his daughter what he saw took the breath from his lungs "No.....It can't be! Impossible! I destroyed it thirty years ago!" Dolmon had just seen the thing that had haunted his nightmares thirty years ago. The Dark Gundam had risen again. "DAMNIT!"  
  
On the ground  
  
Sean swinged a right hook at his brother's Gundam's head. Cairbre dodged the blow. But when he did he looked up and saw a plane above them with the emblem of the Kasshu family.  
"Oh shit. I told them not to come." Said Cairbre, his face paling at the sight of the plane.  
Just then Sean happened to look up too. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? That is Dolmon Kasshu if I am not mistaken. What would bring a legendary Gundam fighter here? Could it be his daughter's attraction to my little brother maybe?"  
"Sean, I swear if you do anything to Dolmon or any of his family I will KILL you."  
"Well now, I seem to have touched a nerve with you brother, haven't I?" Sean looked up at the plane which was heading to the landing strip. "I think I will have some more fun." As Sean said this the Dark Gundam's eyes began to glow red and twin lasers shot from the Dark Gundam. The lasers hit the plane's engines sending it in a downward spiral.  
"SHIT!" Said Cairbre as he saw the lasers hit their target with deadly efficiency, he dove toward the plane and deftly caught it. He set it down carefully not wanting to hurt anyone inside. Cairbre spun on his older brother, drew his sword and lunged at him. But, Sean was prepared for such an attack and parried each blow, then with a mighty swing, punched his brother sending him flying across the estate. The Gaia Gundam hit the ground with an earth shaking thud. Cairbre feeling the force of the blow thanks to the MTS struggled to get back to his feet. When he did he saw the Burning Gundam. It's Dolmon! Thank God! Now Sean doesn't stand a chance! But right behind Dolmon's Burning Gundam came a smaller Gundam. I wonder who that is? As soon as Cairbre thought this his question was answered as Aiko's face appeared in a comm. screen  
"Cairbre are you okay?" asked Aiko in concern.  
"I'm fine, but what are you doing here? I told you to stay in Japan where you were safe!" Said Cairbre with a touch of anger in his voice. Aiko's face blanched as she heard the anger.  
"We came to help you, stubborn, headstrong fool." Said Dolmon as he landed the Burning Gundam next to Gaia Gundam.  
"I don't need your help." Said Cairbre as he lunged at the DG. Seconds before he hit the DG, one of its multiple tentacles struck his Gundam's arm sending him flying across the estate. Cairbre hit the ground with a deafening slam. As he stood up he did a system check, everything was fine, and he looked up just in time to see the DG had just fired more lasers. Not having time to dodge Cairbre braced for impact, but when the blast should have hit him nothing happened, he looked up and saw a third Gundam. He recognized the Gundam as the one that used to belong to Rain.  
Dolmon knew he shouldn't have brought Rain's old Gundam with them, but Aiko insisted. Aiko stood in front of Cairbre when the DG fired, the blast hit the cockpit.  
"CAIRBRE! IT'S AIKO SHE'S IN RAIN'S GUNDAM!" screamed Dolmon.  
"What?" said Cairbre, then in an almost inaudible whisper, "no."  
Just as the Gundam began to fall Cairbre rushed over and caught it in his arms. The cockpit had taken the hit directly on with no shielding what so ever.  
"I'm not getting any vitals from the cockpit!" Said Dolmon quietly. C'mon Aiko you can't die you just can't  
Cairbre lifts the limp Gundam in his arms and places it on the ground away from Sean's reach, then he reached in and carefully extracted Aiko's limp body out of the smoldering cockpit and laid her on the ground next to the Gundam. Then with silent tears of sorrow and rage pouring down his face he turned and faced his brother, rage boiling inside of him. "Dolmon, take Akio away from here" Cairbre said this in a deathly quiet voice.  
Silently Dolmon kneeled next his daughter's body and exited his Gundam, picked her up and carried her back into his Gundam, and flew off. As he did, the energy readouts on the Gaia Gundam all the sudden sky rocketed.  
As Cairbre faced his brother, several hidden panels on the armor of the Gaia Gundam opened, as the ones on the back of the Gundam opened and a set of wings spread from the openings, as the Gundam itself began to change it lost all color becoming white as freshly fallen snow.   
  
Hehe don't you just hate me for leaving it a cliffhanger? Anyway the whole alliance is going to be in the next one. And we'll see the Super form of the Gaia Gundam which is called the Divine Gaia Gundam. All in Chapter Six: ENTER THE DIVINE GAIA! 


End file.
